Love Story SM&LLP
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Songf Porque ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Una Potter y unMalfoy, que al final se enamoraron sin poderlo evitar y lucharoncontracorriente para poder estar juntos. Esta es su historia. Para mi amigaKithy Copher que al igual que yo ama esta pareja


**LOVE STORY **

**SM&LLP**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

Esto esta dedicada a mi amiga Kithy Copher pasen por sus historias. Son realmente buenas.

Bueno amiga. Tengo una obsesion con esta cancion y la verdad pensaba en un Reneslec pero tu la tienes con esos dos personajes, asi que crei que lo mejor era hacerla con nuestra otra pareja favorita Lily Luna y Scorpius.

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**

La primera vez que Lily Luna Potter Weasley vio a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy eran apenas unos niños. Gracias a su prodigiosa memoria ella, la pequeña pelirroja, la princesa de Harry Potter siempre lo había recordado. Lo había conocido cuando apenas era una niña pequeña y tenia solamente ocho años, el por supuesto contaba con diez. Era muy atractivo aunque en aquel momento no le importo, pues solamente era un chiquillo más. Además, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, o bueno, quizás si lo intuyo, porque el ni siquiera se le acerco y esos cabellos rubios platinados eran algo prohibido en su familia pelirroja.

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know…  
**

La segunda vez que lo habia visto habia sido en el anden 9 y ¾ cuando ella ya era una chiquilla de diez años, justo cuando acompañaba a sus ahora dos hermanos mayores que asistirían al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Lo había visto a lo lejos y de hecho fue algo meramente surreal, pues recordaba encontrarse muy triste por la partida de su hermano favorito, por lo cual antes de su partida y gracias en parte a los tios Fred y George, había tropezado accidentalmente con el cuando un cordel de uno de los millones de globos -quizás decir millones era exagerado, aunque después lo agradeció- que habían aparecido mágicamente –a modo de despedida sus hermanos- se enredo en su pie y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo el la había atrapado, ganándose un abrazo acompañado de una bella sonrisa y un simple **Hola **por parte de el y un sonrojo para ella.

Pero aun no sabia su nombre y desafortunadamente esa memorable mañana tampoco lo sabria, pues en ese instante sono el silbato que anunciaba la hora de partida de la maquina escarlata rumbo al que seria su Nuevo hogar, por lo menos hasta las navidades además de un –"Princesa ¿Donde estas?...

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was cryin' on the staircase  
Beggin' you please don't go  
And I said…**

Aquella navidad la recuerda como una de las mejores de su vida. Si bien, los primeros meses no habían tenido noticias de su hermano, lo cierto es que en navidad, al verlo bajar de aquella maquina escarlata le dio el mejor regalo que le podía haber hecho. Eso lo había convertido en automatic en su hermano favoriteo, superando y con creces a James y el escusado que le habia enviado de Hogwarts.

Su hermano Albus había bajado del tren luciendo una túnica color obscuro resaltando sobre ella los colores verde esmeralda y plata en su túnica. A su lado apareció el chico que a ultimas fechas le había robado el sueño

Sin embargo, el hecho que lo hubieran aceptado como amigo del Al, no queria decir que le permitirian acercarce a la pequeña pelirroja.

Esa navidad ella descubrió tantas cosas de el como que El era dulce, angelical tan distinto a como lo habia imaginado, tan diferente a como se lo habian descrito. Casi parecia que con su voz, ligeras campanitas tiritaban y que su risa inundaba de mil colores el mundo de Lily Luna.

Y es que ellos eran tan diferentes. Agua y aceite, blanco y negro, dulce y salado, todo en ellos era tan opuesto, porque a decir verdad, todos en su casa esperaban que ella fuese una valiente Gryffindor y no como el una astuta serpiente.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importo a Lily menos aun cuando converso con el y su capricho –porque eso lo consideraba- se elevo cuando su padre le dijo "Alejate de el" "Es peligroso" "No es para ti"

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and ****I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"  
**

Lily recordaba toda la tristeza que sintio. Sin embargo ella jamás se dio por vencida. Y pese a que siempre había obedecido a sus padres, aquella fue la primera vez que simplemente contradijo a todo y a todos. Después de todo ella era una princesa y èl simplemente era el príncipe que siempre soño.

Por su parte, el se había enamorado de ella cuando la vio aquella mañana en la que accidentalmente habia caido en sus brazos y fue una autentica sorpresa cuando descubrio que era hermana del que a partir de aquel momento se convirtio "En su major amigo"

Sin embargo, el no olvidaba quien era, por lo que supo que no seria fácil conquistarla. Todo estaba en su contra, sus familias, sus prejuicios y esperaba, ansiaba de todo Corazon que no sus casas en el colegio.

Aquella primera navidad bendijo a Merlín, Morgana y a Circe, pues sus padres y sus abuelos habían tenido que viajar por un asunto de negocios, por lo cual el pidió permiso para quedarse en casa en compañía de alguno de sus compañeros de slytherin, aunque jamás aclaro que era Albus Severus Potter…

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Let's leave this town for a little while,  
Oh, oh  
**

Como pensaba, no era fácil estar enamorado de una Potter. Menos aun cuando esta era una princesita y el mayor tesoro de un héroe nacional.

Despues de todo, era como ella decía, ella era la letra escarlata, la chica prohibida para el y no solo por parte de la familia de ella, sino también de la de el, pues jamás olvidara los crucios que había recibido por anunciar estar enamorado de una Potter.

Sin embargo Scorpius Malfoy se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento y no le importaba luchar contra quien fuera. Ella seria su princesa al precio que fuese.

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was beggin' you, please don't go…  
And I said  
**

El tiempo siguio su marcha y la pequeña pelirroja llego dos años despues con su equipaje al anden 9 y ¾ aun recuerda ese recorrido y como la abrazo. Recuerda que ella lo había llamado "su príncipe" entre sueños, porque si, ella se había dormido entre sus brazos en el transcurso del viaje al imponente castillo.

Recuerda el trago amargo que fue pasar la selección, y lo define como "trago amargo" porque el Viejo sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandar a su princesa a Ravenclaw y no era para menos, ya que ella era muy lista. Sin embargo, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando el sombrero por fin decidió colocarla en "Slytherin"

Lo siguiente que recuerda es una carta –mas bien un vociferador- de parte de Harry Potter advirtiéndole que se alejara de ella, aunque el no lo haría. Asi como una "muy cordial" carta de parte de sus padres y abuelos para ella , adviertiendole por centesima vez, alejarse de el, cosa que, ella tampoco hizo

Y gracias a Merlín por ello.

**"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'  
**

Pero no todo podria ser felicidad pues sus siguientes vacacines se olvido de siquiera pasarlas cerca de el. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie en su familia –entiendase padres , primos y tios- permitieron que se acercara a ella y de nada valio que James o Albus defendieran "La Amistad entre el rubio y la pelirroja" porque no hubo poder magico ni muggle que los hiciera desistir de ello.

Lily cada vez se sentía peor. Aquellas vacaciones fueron un infierno. No podía estar cerca de su príncipe y menos aun enviarle una lechuza. Aquella navidad en su casa se la pasaron presentándole infinidad de chicos a los que ella muy cordialmente rechazaba, pues en su mente solo estaba el ángel rubio de tez albina y profundos ojos grises que le cortaban la respiracion.

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"  
Oh, oh  
**

Asi pasaron los años y aquel amor que parecia imposible perduro por varios años. Ella se comunicaba con el por medio de lechuzas porque, si, sus padres habían logrado que la cambiaran de casa y nada menos que a Gryffindor, -aunque fuese solo en los ultimos seis meses del ultimo año escolar de el- aduciendo un proyecto de intercambio y cordialidad de casas del que ella no queria ser participe.

Sus cartas a veces rayaban en la tristeza y la melancolía y, algunas otras en la tristeza y la desesperación. Ella no queria estar en aquella casa y menos aun estar alejada de el, escuchando "consejos" sobre lo que debía y no sentir. Sobre lo malo que era el para ella e infinidad de tonterias mas.

Solo la consolaban sus palabras de aliento aunque a veces ya ni eso.

**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you in the outskirts of town  
And I said  
**

El fin de cursos llego tan inminente como inevitable. Y para ella fue un autentico suplicio no saber nada de el. Muchas veces llego a sospechar que el ya no la quería, algunas otras, que sus padres, tios o primos interceptaban su correspondencia cuando se trataba de el, pero algunas otras, que era cando mas dolor sentía, era cuando sentía que el la había olvidado.

Sin embargo, cuando eso sucedia, se recordaba a si misma que el jamás la olvidaría. Que el la quería y recordaba sus escapadas a la torre de astronomía y sus interminables platicas, acompañadas de largas horas de risas. Recordaba sus paseos por Hogsmade y sus visitas a Honey Duckes o a la casa de los sustos.

El por su parte, se esforzaba dia a dia por ser merecedor de la confianza del padre de su princesa y no la olvidaba.

Y fue asi como despues de dos años de dolor, deseperanza y sufrimiento lo volvio a ver la noche de su graduación. No importaba lo pasado, no importaba cuanto hubiese llorado. El estaba allí, toda la soledad y todo el sufrimeitneo habían desaparecido.

**"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"  
**

El aparecio aquella ultima noche en el Castillo. Había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder graduarse en el menor tiempo posible de la academia de Aurores que dirigía "su futuro suegro" todo con la esperanza de poder lograr lo que había añorado tanto

En medio de la celebración por el fin de cursos el se había presentado en su mejor túnica de gala con el pelo engominado y una sortija en mano. Se había acercado hasta la mesa de las serpientes y le había mostrado, con ese enorme brillo que caracterizaba sus ojos mercurios cuanto la quería:

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said  
**

-Se mi esposa Lily Luna Potter Weasley. Acepta ser la nueva señora Malfoy. Dame una familia con la cual soñar y permiteme despertar a tu lado dia dia, hermosa pelirroja.

Dame un hogar y una familia, llena de niños con tus cabellos de fuego y tus ojos chocolates. Dame la mayor alegría que alguien pueda recibir.

He hablado con tu padre y ha permitido que este aquí, esta noche, para poder decirte lo que siente mi corazón.

Lo siguiente que recuerdan es que ella se arrojo en sus brazos y sello con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de cristalinas lagrimas y un "**Si**" que sono a eternidad su compromiso.

**"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
**

El dia de su boda fue espectacular. Lily Luna lucia radiante en su hermoso vestido blanco acompañado de una tiara de perlas, esmeraldas y diamantes, a juego con un anillo de esmeraldas y dando una fiesta en un si que se escucho a promesa eterna

Con un si que unia a las dos familias que mas involucradas se vieron en la guerra, que los hizo olvidarse de los rencores y todos aquellos insultos y malos ratos fueron perdonados.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

La fiesta les recordó tanto a aquella primera vez que realmente se enamoraron porque esta vez si, millones de globos inundaron los jardines de kent en que ellos celebraban su unión.

* * *

**CREEN QUE MI LOCA IDEA MERECE UN REVIEW?**

DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES

Ok chicas este One shot es porque no me salía el capitulo de "LA PRINCESA DE SLYTHERIN" es mi manera de decir perdón por no publicar en ello. Sorry tengo la idea pero no soy capaz de plasmarla. Creo que padezco el síndrome de la hoja en blanco.

¿Les gusta? Esta dedicado a mi amiga KITHY COPHER pasen por sus historias y bueno, también a jhl89, de la cual volvi a releer sus fics esta tarde y lograron inspirarme un LLP&SM

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Por cierto, pasen por mis otros fics de Harry Potter: **

**Amor al caer el crepúsculo. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5813761 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Entre dos mundos. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6195416 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**La princesa de Slytherin . LLP&SM www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5847824 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Cartas y Condena OS. Dramione www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6110524 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Todo comenzó por una venganza OS. HP&PP www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5993038 /1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

**Un sueño hecho realidad. Drabble RW&SM (No me maten se que noson fans de esta pareja)www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5918594/1 **(ya saben, sin espacios)

Alguien tiene una idea de porque me dio por hacerme publicidad?

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
